In the Market
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Maddie Williams was in the market for a Halloween costume, but has she gotten a girlfriend instead? fem!Prussia/fem!Canada


This is a fem!Prussia/fem!Canada fic written for the Prussia/Canada secret santa exchange at lj. It is based off of a roleplay I did with my girlfriend, and credit goes to her for Prussia's characterization.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

In the Market**

_This shift is way, way too long. Hurry up, Tonia, you have to be here before I get off because I am_ not _spending_ _any more time here than I have to. Where the fuck are you?_

"-U-Um, excuse me? Are you listening? Helloooo?-"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry 'bout that. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if this costume was available in a smaller size. My son wants to dress as the Hulk, but nothing here seems to fit him."

Gil rolled her eyes, glancing at the clock in the hopes that her shift would magically be over and she could leave the hell-hole that was the Seasonal Halloween Superstore; there was still a half hour left until she could go. Dammit.

She looked back to the customer, a young woman who was dressed in a grey pencil skirt and had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Gil imagined that if she lost her clothes and ten years off her face, she might actually be hot enough to fuck.

"What size are you holding?" she asked, not caring much at the offensive harshness in her tone. Gil heard Ronnie snort from the cash register next to hers, but paid the noise no heed.

"This is a small," the woman retorted sharply, exasperation showing on her weary face. Gil peered over the register and spotted a messy haired blond child holding her hand, doing the pee-pee dance. He'd better not piss on the floor while she was still on duty.

"Well," she drawled, "it's _small_. They don't make much smaller than that. Try using your common sense, lady, and get the Hulk costume for your little dude when he has better control over his bladder."

The blonde, now completely offended, threw the costume at the register and stomped off. Gil smirked, hoping that her boss didn't see and hoping even more than the bitch broke a heel on her way out.

As the albino's eyes followed the lady out, she caught sight of three teenagers strolling into the store. A rambunctious blonde was leading the pack, dragging along a petite Asian girl. This would not be of any note to Gil, until her eyes fell upon the girl bringing up the rear.

She was cute. Really cute. Her hair was pulled up into these adorable pigtails, and while her clothes weren't exactly figure-flattering, her thick glasses and the dazed, almost confused look on her face made her absolutely adorable. And, as the other two girls (who were starting to look more familiar the longer Gil looked at them) rushed off to the display of superhero costumes, the cute blonde was left all by herself.

_Jackpot_.

* * *

Ignoring the line of customers waiting to pay, Gil slipped out from behind her register post and weaved expertly through the floor. Her crimson eyes were trained on the girl, and she couldn't hold back a chuckle as the blonde yelped when a bloody monster mask surprised her.

Stepping up behind her, she leaned in and said with all the charm she could muster, "Can I help you?"

The girl turned around quickly; man, she had amazing violet eyes.

"W-Well, I need a costume," she breathed, her cheeks flushed.

"Do you? Well, then you came to the right place." Gil smirked, giving the girl a once over. The sweatshirt was probably hiding a really hot body. She'd need to make sure it came off as soon as possible, just to check. "What's your name, cutie? Helps me pick out a good costume."

Whether or not the girl bought didn't matter, because she was too caught up flushing at the nickname. She fumbled with her glasses, pushing them back up the bridge of her nose shyly; it did nothing to hide her red cheeks.

"Madeline, b-but everyone calls me Maddie. And your name…?"

"You can call me Gil! Won't tell you what it's short for, though; my damn hippie dad was probably stoned when he named me..." she scowled, but soon the smirk was back on her cheeks, excited at the prospect of having a cute new plaything.

Suddenly, though, the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Gil from these thoughts and she looked up. Her boss was glaring at her, tapping his watch angrily.

"Ugh, I have to go back to work before the little old man over there with the decorations blows a gasket. But I'm off in ten minutes, and I'll... personally help you then." Gil winked for good measure, and Maddie's hand came up to cover her face shyly. Adorable, really.

Suddenly it didn't matter that Tonia hadn't texted her back.

* * *

As Gil sauntered back towards the registers, Maddie stood frozen in her spot, wishing that her cheeks would stop being so red. It would be horrible, she realized, if Ally noticed and started asking questions. After all, she hadn't really gotten around to telling her twin about her sexual preference, and Maddie wasn't ready to have that talk just yet.

Looking around, she spotted Ally with a Wonder Woman costume draped over her arm, a short geisha one in the other hand that she was waving in Kiku's face. The sight brought a small smile to Maddie's face. At the very least, she wouldn't be noticed by her overbearing older twin.

Significantly calmer now, she started to dig through the racks, trying to find something for herself. It quickly became obvious, though, that if she wanted a costume for her size, it was going to have to be scanty and sexy. Suddenly Maddie became very aware of the fact that she hadn't shaved her underarms lately.

Pushing through the racks, Maddie paused every so often when something caught her eye. But whenever she imagined herself in any of those dresses, blood would rush to her cheeks and she'd quickly move on to the next one.

It was when she was looking at a pirate costume, a short, handsome navy blue and black ruffled skirt with a tight, flattering white corset, that Gil surprised her once again.

"Oh yes, that one definitely."

Maddie had to hold back a '_squeak_' at the shock of the other girl being so close to her. Shaking her head frantically, she pushed the dress aside.

"No, I can't!"

"Why not? Granted, pirates are a little over-done... Hm, what about this one?"

Maddie looked from the revealing costumes, which were getting sexier and sexier as Gil held them up as an offering, to the employee herself. Her work apron had been thrown aside, and she was dressed in very, very casual clothing. A tight leather miniskirt and bold red tank top, sheer crimson leggings and long spiky combat boots, with barbed wire bracelets and an Iron Cross choker to finish off the look. It wasn't very professional, but it was very... alluring.

"U-Uh... Didn't you say your shift was over...?"

"It is. That means I have nobody else to tend to but you." Gil smirked, leaning against a wall and pressing one of her boots up against it.

"You could just go home, though. I mean, I'll find some costume..."

By which Maddie meant she'd stay home and pass out candy to the neighborhood kids wearing her full hockey gear.

Gil scoffed, walking back over to a rack. "Where would the fun be in that? Besides, I need one myself. You're going to the HetaU Halloween party, aren't you? Don't you go to the University?"

"Yeah, I go there, but… I don't think I'm going to the party."

"What? You definitely have to go. We can go together, how's that sound?" Gil offered brightly, before frowning. "Oh, but I have to drop my baby bro off at his boyfriend's house. Pops won't let him drive. The kid's seventeen, I shouldn't have to drag him around..."

Gil trailed off, digging into the rack with renewed gusto and grinning devilishly as she grabbed hold of a hanger.

"But! That's neither here nor there. So," she smirked, pulling the dress off the rack, "you're going to wear this."

It was a maid dress. Skimpier than all the other costumes (with the possible exception of the Genie), the skirt would barely cover her butt, and the halter top would definitely draw _oomph_ and attention to her _upper assets_.

Maddie turned red to the tips of her ears. "I-I can't wear that!"

"Come oooon!" Gil beamed, biting at her lip in excitement, "At least try it on? I bet your legs would look stunning in it."

"Isn't there anything less... s-sexy?"

"Well, I won't make you..." Gil sighed dramatically, and Maddie knew exactly what she was attempting. Well, too bad, that trick wouldn't work on someone who shared a life with Ally Williams-Jones. Taking the dress, Maddie placed it back on the rack and sighed in relief.

Gil huffed, pouting and looking back at the clothes.

"Sooo, HU.. What're ya studying? I'm a History and German major myself."

"English and French literature," She replied, spotting for the first time a floor length dress; the Zombie Bride.

"What do you think of this one?"

Gil raised an eyebrow, "You're joking, right?"

Maddie sighed and put the dress back as Gil continued, "English and French, eh? You've got both Kirkland and Bonnefoy then? That blows. The Brit Lit one is a real pain. Had him last year."

Maddie nodded absently, her mind not truly focused on Gil's words. She was still thinking about that maid dress; could she actually pull it off? Looking up at her companion, she whispered hesitantly,

"Did you... r-really think the maid dress would look nice?"

Gil's grin was wider than ever. "I think it would look incredible. We can go try it on if you want, so you can see what it looks like."

_Come on, Maddie, just try it on. No one has to see you in it. And you want to feel good, right? Just go for it…_

The blonde nodded, finally, taking the hanger in hand and walking into one of the dressing rooms, realizing as she shut the door that she was still exposed from the knee down and suddenly feeling self conscious again. There was no doubt that, with Gil's bold personality, she would be looking.

"So, Maddie. That's a cute name. What's your last name?" Gil asked from outside, as Maddie wormed off her jeans and eased off her sweatshirt, white t-shirt following them onto the hooks in the room.

"W-Williams. Well, t-technically it's Williams-Jones, but I only go by the former…" she answered tensely, fingers fumbling to undo the zipper. She had hoped that talking would help to ease her nerves, but it didn't make it any easier to shimmy into the dress. It was an especially tight fit, she realized. "A-And Gil... is that short for Gillian?"

The albino snorted, "Nope. Not even close."

"G-Gilbert...?" She struggled with the laces as she asked, trying to keep her mind off the strip of fabric she was worming into. God, why was she even doing this? For a girl she didn't even know, who probably wouldn't look at her again?

"Yep. I was meant to be a boy, so he named me that. You need help lacing it up?

Maddie shook her head, and then realized she couldn't be seen.

"N-No, I got it!" she adjusted the hair piece in her bangs and twirled her pigtails to give them extra curl before opening the door a crack.

"C-Come in and see..."

All Gil had to do was poke her head in, and she froze. "Oh… w-wow. You look delicious. I MEAN. GREAT." Oh damn, was she blushing?

She stepped in more fully, and Maddie curled into herself, keeping her arms tucked tightly at her sides and refusing to meet Gil's gaze as her whole face, up to the roots of her hair, lit on fire. Her throat tightened, leaving her unable to speak, but when it came down to it Maddie found that she _liked_ the attention.

"Wow, Maddie..." Gil repeated, her crimson eyes following every curve on the body before her. And for Maddie, who'd never had a woman look at her in such a way, ever, it was overwhelming.

"G-Gil...!" she managed to splutter, looking away and biting her lip, hard. Gil must have picked up on this, because she trained her gaze on Maddie's face (and Maddie could only guess how much willpower that took) and frowned.

"What's bugging ya? You look so fucking sexy in that little skirt, I have half a mind to… well, you look hot, okay?" Gilbert spluttered, rubbing her neck sheepishly, and Maddie found that gesture to be oddly adorable.

And really, what was the worst that could happen if she was honest with this stranger…? She'd already let Gil get a good look at her in close to nothing.

"I-It's just… well, I mean, I… I'mattractedtowomen... a-and...thisismakingme...reallyuncomfortable..."

Gil blinked, and Maddie could not convince herself to look away. Even when comprehension slowly but surely dawned on Gil's face, she could not look away.

When Gil didn't answer, though, tears collected in Maddie's eyes at the chance that she'd potentially scared off this _goddess_ who wore her sex on her sleeve with her nerves and clumsy speaking.

"I-I... I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Gil cooed, and she surprised Maddie by taking a few steps forward and stroking Maddie's arms tenderly. "This is your first time being close to another woman, huh?"

Maddie nodded embarrassedly, and Gilbert gave her a sideways, lopsided smile.

"Well, it just so happens you're in the company of someone who can... show you the ropes, so to say."

Maddie looked up nervously, "Y-You're…?"

Gil smirked, "I bat for both teams, but cute girls like you are my favorites."

"Gil!" Maddie squeaked, and Gil silenced her by placing each of her hands at the petite blonde's waist and stroking her thumbs against the stretchy fabric.

"You know, I don't think you should get this costume."

"H-Huh?" Maddie was relieved, yes, but more so she was thrown for a loop. "I thought you liked it!"

"Oh, I do," Gil insisted. "But thinking about all the dirty men who are gonna wanna flip this skirt makes my blood boil. If you want a woman's attention, you're gonna have to wear something else."

"Oh," Maddie said. "W-Well, that's good. I don't think I would be able to wear this where other people could see me…"

Gil raised an eyebrow amusedly. "But you let me see it," she sang with a crooked smile.

Maddie flushed, but gave a sly smile of her own, "Well, maybe you're special."

"Psht, I _know_ I'm special."

Maddie laughed and shook her head, shoving Gil's arm away, "Get out. I need to change."

"Aw, but Madeline!"

"Out!"

When Maddie was fully changed back into her comfortable jeans and sweater, she exited the dressing room with pink cheeks and the costume draped over her arm. When she spotted Gil she shoved it at her, not meeting her gaze.

Gil was practically leering, "Alright, so, do you trust my taste?"

"Well… you do work here…"

"Good girl. This," she said dramatically, pulling a hanger off the rack and flaunting the dress with a flourish, "is what you're going to wear to the HetaU Halloween party."

"But-"

"M'not done. This is what you're going to wear," she repeated, shaking the hanger. "And this is who you're going with."

She was pointing at herself. Maddie, suddenly more nervous than she had been even wearing that short little maid outfit, starting to wind her ponytail around her finger.

It was a nice costume, Maddie mused, with a wide skirt, ruffled and plaid, and a crimson tailcoat jacket.

"What is it?"

Gil consulted the tag, "The Mad Hatter, chickified."

Oh, well, that would explain the attached hat hairpiece. Maddie looked at it for a moment more before smiling.

"I like it."

"Of course-"

"But, I get to pick your costume."

Gil raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I like the sound of this."

Maddie laughed, going into the racks and finding a costume that she had earlier glimpsed. When she pulled it out with a sly grin, Gilbert waggled her eyebrows.

It was called the "Sexy Major Mayhem" costume, which even after an hour with the other girl Maddie knew was a perfect enough name. It was a one piece bodysuit, a small skirt just long enough to cover the wearer's ass and long, tight sleeves, black as night with red lining and polished metal buttons going down the chest.

"Oh, is this how you express interest in someone, Maddie? I like it, but I'm not sure we have my size out here…

"So, we'll just have to go into the backroom."

And, to be sure that Maddie got her point (as if the luscious, seductive tone her voice had taken wasn't enough), Gil smacked the other's rump and squeezed.

It was funny, but as Maddie was led off the dark depths of the backroom of the seasonal Halloween costume superstore, she was not nervous in the least. In fact, one could even say that she was looking forward to whatever it was her _new girlfriend_ had in store.

_end _

* * *

A/N: A few visual aids:

Maid costume - http:/ www. spirithalloween. com/ product/ playboy-french-maid-adult-costume/

Mad Hatter: http:/ www. costumesupercenter. com/ teen+?PID=X3Th4gZi/iQ&siteID=X3Th4gZi_iQ-E_9DGMs4Idnzg&cd=aff&lspid=X3Th4gZi/iQ

Sexy Major Mayhem: http:/ www. costumesupercenter. com/ sexy+?PID=X3Th4gZi/iQ&siteID=X3Th4gZi_iQ-YwTbUC86hn3Pg7E0ZENoWQ&cd=aff&lspid=X3Th4gZi/iQ

I hope you all enjoyed it!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
